


love with a dash of violin

by pandaanna01



Series: carry on countdown 2016 [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: A ridiculous amount of fluff, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Music, baz playing the violin, this was for day 9 oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaanna01/pseuds/pandaanna01
Summary: baz plays the violin and simon is in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> _this was written for the[@carryon-countdown](https://tmblr.co/mr0MbPnXoB7aTh64T2-4XNw) day 9 (dec 01) - music (I forgot to post it oops)_

Soft music drifted in through the cracked door. Deft fingers jumped around the fingerboard, vibrato ringing with each long note. The song itself alternated between slow, tranquil romance and fast, upbeat tension. The bow slid across the strings, changing speed and direction every note. The violin was held parallel to the floor, music flowing freely from it.

Baz was stood in front of their fireplace, a fire burning a warm orange glow. He looked almost ethereal, violin propped up on his shoulder. Although he was standing still, swaying with the rhythm, it was all too easy to get lost in the music, an imaginary figure dancing and leaping around the room.

A vase of red and pink roses was placed on the end table nearest to Baz, arranged in a way that made the flowers look as if they were clamoring over each other for attention and spilling over the edges. Next to it sat a bottle of wine with two wineglasses and a box of Belgium chocolates. A small candle was lit in the middle of the arrangement, giving off a slight glow.

Simon watched Baz playing from the kitchen doorway, a fond smile spreading across his face. After watching Baz for a while, he slowly made his way across the room. Standing behind Baz, he waited until there was a pause. He wrapped his arms around him then, hugging Baz close, tail winding its way around Baz’s leg.

Baz set his violin down on a nearby table and turned to face Simon, who in turn lifted his arms and enveloped Baz in both his arms and his wings.

“What’s up with romantic music and set up, Baz? Did I forget an important date or milestone?”

“Nothing happened really. I simply wanted to be romantic tonight and do a little something for my boyfriend.” Baz put away his violin, picked up the chocolate, and marched off to Simon’s (more like their) room, dragging Simon with him. The two of them snuggled under the pile of blankets on Simon’s bed, feeding each other some of the chocolate, falling asleep in the process.

When Penny got home that night, she looked at the forgotten wine and wineglasses still on the table, shook her head, and put them away.

**Author's Note:**

> _thank you for reading! you can find me on tumblr[here](http://pandaanna01.tumblr.com/)_


End file.
